


meteor shower

by jessaminelovelxce (queenqian)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, carmilla wants to see the meteor shower, laura is being cranky, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenqian/pseuds/jessaminelovelxce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meteor showers were one of Carmilla’s favorite sites in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	meteor shower

**Author's Note:**

> so theres gonna be a meteor shower tonight in the usa and i instantly thought of carmilla  
> tumblr: isabelletheangel

Meteor showers were one of Carmilla’s favorite sites in the world. After being alive for centuries, you can only get excited over a certain number of things. A meteor shower is scheduled tonight 3am and Carmilla couldn’t be any more excited.

Laura however, was cranky, as she didn’t get much sleep last night. "Carmilla, i really need to sleep!“ complained an exhausted Laura. Carmilla looked at her girlfriend with the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster. "Please stay up with me? I don’t want to watch it alone,” Laura wasn’t giving in that easily. “Well why don’t you call Lafontaine or Danny then?”

Carmilla bowed her head. “I don’t want to watch it with them, I want to watch it with you,” Laura gazed at her girlfriend and sighed. “Fine. I’ll watch it with you but, you have to let me sleep in tomorrow!” Carmilla gave her girlfriend a wide grin. “Okay, you can sleep in.”

The night sky is illuminated by the dozens of shooting stars. “This is so beautiful,” said a transfixed Laura. Carmilla smiled. “Aren’t you glad I asked you to watch them with me?” Her girlfriend rolled her eyes.

“Okay, fine. Yes, I am glad you convinced me to come out here.” Carmilla glanced over at her girlfriend. Laura looks peaceful and relaxed. Her light brown eyes are opened wide and taking in all the stars.

Laura notices Carmilla staring at her and smiles. “What?” She shakes her head. “Nothing.” Carmilla lifts her hand to cup Laura’s chin and leans in to kiss her softly.

Laura reciprocates and kisses her back. The two girls pull away and look back over at the night sky. The night could never look as beautiful as it was then.


End file.
